I Promise-A PewdieCry fanfic
by Donotforgetmyname24601
Summary: Pewdiepie and Cry are sharing their last breath together, blood stained and teary eyed. (How they got there is unknown). Rated M for a bit of bad language, morbidness and upsetting content.


**Hey! I've been on Fanfiction a while but this is my first Pewdiecry one. It's not so very romantic jut sort of uhh...BROmantic (pun not intended). It's friendship love...I think. Maybe not IDK. :D It can be what you want it to be. I have a deviantart account where I drew a picture for this, so that will be up in a couple of days. Info on that on my account on here. :D I don't know what gave me the idea to do this. It started off as a picture and then I turned it into a fanfic. It was inspired by Pewdie's famous Cry related line: "Don't worry about it Cry." and I just had this morbid thought that they were dying and Cry was freaking out. Sorry, this note is long already but I just want to say that they are in a horror game, if that makes sense? Sort of like they're actually playing it while they're in it...**

**Anyway, enjoy and review :D**

* * *

Pewdie felt the warm liquid ooze out of him and soak his shirt, spreading out so that it reached his arms and ran down it. The floor was cold and hard and his eyes strained to see through the engulfing darkness as the candle flickered to its almost exhaustion. Pewdie turned his head to the man beside him, his neck sore as it moved.

"Cry?" he croaked, tasting the metallic taste of his own blood. "Are you still with me?" He squeezed Cry's hand, signalling him to respond.

"Yea," Became the eventual reply "Yea I'm still alive."

Pewdie heard him groan as he moved and still held onto the crimson stained wound on his stomach. He clasped at his friend's hand tighter, their palms covered in sweat. Pewdie slowly looked at the ceiling again, savouring the dim light while it lasted. He tried to look down at his chest, where the blood came from, before realising it was useless. He gingerly lifted a hand to feel how bad it was, soon realising that he wasn't going to recover. He bought up his hand to his pale face and let a droplet of blood drip onto his cracked lips before lowering it to the cold ground.

"Pewds?" Cry managed to call out quietly to his companion.

"Yea, Cry?" Pewdie sighed miserably.

"I…I…I don't want to…to die. Fuck I haven't even lived!" Cry coughed as he uttered the last sentence and a black sticky liquid spurted from his trembling lips. He groaned in pain and he clutched at his open stomach again. Pewds felt his friend's fingernails dig into his skin.

"Calm down Cry. We'll get out of here, I promise." Pewdie said confidently, though he hated lying to Cry. He knew they would never get out. He knew that they were going to die.

There was a pause. "Promise?"

"Promise."

They lay in silence before they heard shuffling outside the bolted door. They inhaled sharply and held each other's hands so that their knuckles turned white. The candle flickered for the last time and extinguished as the grey smoke rose in the still air. They trembled and Pewds thought that he heard Cry mumbling something. He told him to shush sharply and he obeyed, the room becoming deadly silent. The shuffling became faint and Pewdie didn't talk until he was sure that it had gone.

"What were you mumbling about Cry?"

"I was saying that I told you that you would be the death of me."

They laughed quietly as Pewdie felt the blood run down to his bearded chin and trickle down his neck.

"Pewds, if we don't…don't make it out of here…"

"Goddamn it, we will Cry!"

"Yea _but if we don't_, I just want to say…to say…that…that I…" Cry struggled as he gripped his bloody jumper and coughed, while opening a wound in his neck as he viciously jerked his head.

"Don't worry about it Cry." Pewds replied, giving him a reassuring smile, though he was sure that he couldn't see him. Pewds let a tear roll down his cheek as he gripped Cry's twitching hand, as if it would stop him from writhing in pain. He smiled slightly as he heard Cry take a painless last breath and his hand let go of his, limply outstretching on the cold floor.

Pewdie shook as he cried, the blood from his lips bubbling as the saliva in his mouth rose to his lips. His clear blue eyes filled with tears, each one in mourning to Cry. Pewds remembered his promise to Cry and tried to lift himself up. It was no good. The pool of crimson blood had soaked his back and run down half of the room, mixing at some points with Cry's.

Before long, Pewdie felt his own eyelids begin to droop and his heart began to beat slowly. Pewds knew this was it. He turned to Cry's dead body and gripped his limp hand, remembering each crease and wrinkle in the soft skin.

"We'll be out of here soon Cry," Pewds felt weakness take over his body and he smiled a little, relieved that there would be no more pain, and that Cry would be waiting for him.

"I promise."


End file.
